A wide variety of different types of cables are utilized to transmit power and/or communications signals. In certain types of cables, it is desirable to separate internal cable components. For example, certain cables make use of multiple twisted pairs to communicate signals. In each pair, the wires are twisted together in a helical fashion to form a balanced transmission line. When twisted pairs are placed in close proximity, such as within the core of a cable, electrical energy may be transferred from one pair of the cable to another pair. Such energy transfer between pairs is undesirable and is referred to as crosstalk. Crosstalk causes interference to the information being transmitted through the twisted pairs and can reduce the data transmission rate and can cause an increase in bit rate error. Interlinking typically occurs when two adjacent twisted pairs are pressed together filling any interstitial spaces, and interlinking can lead to an increase in crosstalk among the wires of adjacent twisted pairs.
In order to improve crosstalk performance, a filler, interior support, or spline has been inserted into many conventional cables. These fillers serve to separate adjacent twisted pair cables and prevent interlinking of twisted pairs. Certain convention fillers, such as conventional fillers having a cross-shaped cross-section, are formed via an extrusion process. However, the extrusion process often leads to discrepancies in the thickness of the filler. For example, an extruded filler intended to have a cross-shape may have more of a diamond-shaped cross-section due to extruded material collecting in bends and corners. Additionally, the formation and incorporation of extruded fillers may be more expensive than other types of fillers, such as tape fillers.
As an alternative to extruding a cross filler, certain conventional fillers have been formed by folding a tape into a structure having a cross-shape. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,335,837 to Pfeiler et al describes a multi-layer screening sheet that can be folded into a cross filler. However, the formation of cross filler from a single tape requires a large number of folds which often leads to non-uniform dimensions. Additionally, a single tape cross filler must necessarily be folded over itself at several locations, leading to increased thicknesses and material costs. Accordingly, there is an opportunity for improved fillers or separators for use in cables.
Additionally, in many cables, shields are incorporated in order to further mitigate the effects of noise, interference, and crosstalk. For example, an overall shield can be formed around a plurality of twisted pair conductors. However, shields and fillers are typically formed as separate components, requiring additional processing steps. Accordingly, there is an opportunity for improved fillers or separators that may further function as shields.